Fated Love
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Atemu and Yugi..Egyptian form hehehernrnIn the sands of Egypt, How did they meet? Chapter 2, Prequel to Priest Seth's Secret
1. Default Chapter

Fated Love

"Leave!"

"But my pharaoh..he is a slave!"

"SLAVE OR NOT, HE IS MINE!"

"..phar-"

"LEAVE!"

Forgotten, buried in the streets, it was a fragile boy lying on his coldest body. Raped and tortured, dark and lonely…what was the path he sees?

* * *

"…where am I?"

As the lone boy wakes up, he finds himself in the sun light, rather than the dark, he finds food, rather than trash. He thought he was dead, his soul glorified.

"My boy…"

A old, man walks up to the innocent boy. He gently smiles and begins to talk.

"The pharaoh had found you in the very sands of Egypt. He wishes you to stay."

The request…is the boy's wish. The room was decorated in gleaming gold, shining more through the sun's beauty, as the thin linen gave it's pure color through the light, the boy thought he was in a dream.

"..may- may I speak to the pharaoh?"

"he is known to be on his journey my boy,"

"..journey?"

"He had to leave the golden sand to Rome, to visit another kingdom."

"..I see…"

"He will be back in the next time the moon shall be full. Till then, he would expect you as the beauty you are."

The boy gently smiled.

"My savior, as he requests…I will stay."

"..so be it. Eat, my boy. You gotten a chance to live longer."

"yes."

"..but my boy…What is your name?"

"..Yu-Yugi…I've been called."

"..ahh..Yugi. Well Yugi, it is the time, for the gold in your heart to shine. Stand my boy, you are beginng your life as the pharaoh and his chosen soul."

* * *

"Pharaoh, You've returned!"

"yes, the travel is now over."

"Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh!"

As many people gathered, the great man gave his word.

"For my return, let there be a feast."

People cheered, roared and let the man pass.

"My Pharaoh!"

"yes!"

"my pharaoh..my wise one. You hardly look different."

"hahaha, yes. May I ask..where is he?"

"..whom? Oh, the boy."

"yes. Did he stay?"

"yes my pharaoh…turn around and see for yourself."

The pharaoh turned, as his soft clothe danced with its beads, he saw the boy he had found. He thought it was fate…the fate that was chosen by the Gods.

Oh Ra…let there be more to I see.

"He..Hello my pharaoh."

As the boy gently faced down, immediately the pharaoh reached for his chin and gently lifted his face.

"Never, never hide your face from me boy."

As the old man left, the pharaoh gave his servant a light pat.

"my boy, what is your name?"

"..Yugi, my pharaoh."

"..mmm..please, call me Atemu."

"…A-Atemu."

The pharaoh gently reached for his linen clothing and took them off. Revealing his golden body, covered in sweat. It glistened and shimmered as he moved.

"Yugi, can you please get the water?"

"yes."

Yugi did as he was told. But silently, his face was gently blushing. As he placed the water in front of the pharaoh, he couldn't hide his face.

Seeing his servant's face go red, he worried.

"are you sick?"

"..no."

"..why are you so..red?"

"..because..because..the heat!"

"…come..closer."

Like the magic spells in a ancient test…like a spell that comes out of love..it whispers to him…Yugi is gently pushed closer.

The pharaoh gently cools his hands in the water and gently rubs it on Yugi's face. He smiles at his fragile servant.

"Will you..do me favor..Yugi?"

"..yes?"

"..dance for me this very night. The night, you and I become lovers."

Atemu grabbed Yugi's chin and kisses him passionately. Giving him a mark that he is his, lost in the kiss, lost in the heat they make.

Passion…fated…chosen.

* * *

"Pharaoh! You have returned!"

Many people exclaimed.

It was the feast of the Pharaoh's returning. As the food arrived, the joyous laughter was all around. By the time the full moon shines, everyone was in joy, lost in the happiest times.

Atemu silently waited..for the time, he can show he's new lover, the chosen one, to the land..to his people.

Yugi was finally out, dressed in many gold. Covered in such beads and clothe, it was one of the most glorifying view to the eye. Pleasure and delight was shot throught Atemu's eyes. Even as the jewelry matched heavily, Yugi danced light to the moonlight, as the stars showed its twilight.

Yugi lightly danced, lost in the music, lost in the lights…lost in the future foreseen. Never to think of the past…never to think of the horrifying past life. This was indeed…his after life.

* * *

After the feast, Yugi was changed into the simplest, lightest clothing.

As he met Atemu under the moon light, he was seduced…absoutly..caressed by the pharaoh's own hands…his lips..his body…

Pure..innocent and fragile…lost..now in his dreams…If this was a dream..Yugi might've fallen asleep till he dies…

But they both know..it was fate..the fate that chose each other..to be loved..to be together..

They both know, that they both waited for this moment.

How you likey?! I'm still bored. Heh. i hope u enjoyeddd -


	2. chapter 2

I just had an idea…hehe. I thought instead making another one-shot, I can connect it to this one.

Fated Love

A small figure desperately kept running, as if it was searching for something so precious…so desperate.

"Atem? Atemu?!"

As Yugi ran around, he had bumped in to a tall man. Elegant he was, tall, with many clothing on his shoulder, as different colors shined on his body, he glistened.

"..I-I'm so sorry."

As the taller man gently bend down to see Yugi's face, he smirked.

"it's all right."

Then the tall figure gently walked away, with all his colors hanging down on him. As Yugi stared at the great man, he suddenly felt the brightest light. Yugi squinted his eyes, and saw a golden rod.

"He-He's a magician.."

Then Yugi remembered what he was looking for.

"Atemu?'

Finally, the breathless boy, slightly breathed.

"Atem…"

The golden man, turned and saw his lover. He hurriedly ran to catch him.

"Yugi, what-"

"heh, I thought you might miss me.."

Yugi gently smiled and received a short but a sweet kiss.

"of course I miss you..but next time, wait for me. I don't want you lost."

"..yes my pharaoh."

Then they both walked to their room.

"Yugi, did you eat?"

"no…I was busy looking for you..heh."

"foolish…go see Isis. Shee might have something for you."

"Isis? What would she have for me?"

"go find out."

The pharaoh gently smiled. The golden body of his carefully wrapped the fragile child and kissed him gently.

"…I love you."

Breathing each second, underneath the golden sun, wrapped in thin cloth, they both smiled.

"My pharaoh, my heart will be always yours."

As Yugi took his leave, Atemu stayed in the room, filing thin pieces of paper.

"I hope I don't interrupt the great Atemu."

The cold voice was so familiar to Atem. Yes..it is.

"Seth, you have returned."

"my pharaoh, Rome had decided."

Atemu greatly smiled at this great man.

"My trustable advisor, my closest friend…you have returned."

The man, Seth, smiled greatly.

"My pharaoh, my cousin. Let our morning be great,"

The man held up his great rod and held it to Atemu.

"Millennium…rod."

Atemu laughed in magnificent. Amazed by the golden beauty and it's glorifying power.

"haha, you have done well."

Seth then stood up and told the pharaoh.

"cousin, I done well since I was brought here."

Atemu laughed greatly. He then gently lifted the great rod and observed it's beauty. Silence for couple of seconds, then he handed the rod back to Seth.

"Wha-"

"let my cousin..as my most trusted advisor, hold this rod."

"..but my pharaoh-"

"this power, is not held by any person…but you, might fit well."

Seth opened his mouth to speak again, but he was thankful, blessed to think of another word.

* * *

"Isis?"

"my boy Yugi."

"you looked for me?"

"yes, come here."

As Yugi gently walked up, Isis smiled. She smiled at Yugi's delight.

"I think I can see now why Atem had chosen you. Or why the Gods have chosen you."

"..why?"

"…there's a part..in Atemu, that's missing. Because he was without you…it might be the reason why it was so empty."

Yugi gently blushed and Isis smiled.

"come."

Yugi followed, and stopped suddenly.

"..?"

"I hand you this box. You are not to open this box till the first time you feel…lonely."

"..huh?"

"…anytime you feel the need..of something extra..I want you to open this box."

"…I."

"it's a gift my boy, nothing to be frightened."

"oh.."

"go along now, Atemu shall be waiting."

"right. Thank you Isis."

"trust me as I am your sister."

"..yes, thank you..my sister."

Both Isis and Yugi smiled. Yugi then ran to see his lover once more.

* * *

As Yugi walked in the room, he suddenly heard laughing noises.

One voice from Atem, and another..that was so familiar.

Yugi slightly stared at the room, and saw the tall, elegant figure…leaning forward Atemu.

"my pharaoh.." Seth had then kissed Atemu gently. "Let us be glorified."

With hot tears rolling down Yugi's face, he gasped.

"..ha-"

both Atemu and Seth turned to the door.

"Yugi?"

Seth just stared..with his most coldest eyes. Yugi then ran, just ran out..out from this moment.

When the room was just Seth and Atemu, Seth started laughing.

"he..he thinks..we're lovers."

"…::sigh::"

"he thought-hahahahahaahaa!"

Seth laughed greatly thinking this was so unbelievable. Atemu then smiled at Seth.

"I'm going to find him. He's too-"

"I know, I saw him this morning."

"..you did?"

Atemu's eyes narrowed.

"hah, when he was looking for you, he bumped into me."

Atemu sighed once more.

"I take my leave."

* * *

"did Isis foreseen this moment with her necklace?"

Yugi gently wiped his tears and reached for the box. He sighed deeply and opened the box. Under the hot sun, the object brightened his face greatly.

It was a pair of golden earrings. With great size, and great beauty, a large pyramid hang on the bottom.

On the pyramid, the words, "Hold on to Love…" was written in small font.

As he read the letters, he cried more. Slowly sobbing, trying to breath.

"that was my mothers."

Yugi quickly turned and saw Atemu smiling gently.

"…"

"…she got it from my father when they first married."

Yugi just quietly wiped his tears. Atemu smiled and walked up to Yugi, reaching out his hand. Yugi hesitated to hold his hand…but it was something he missed, something he wanted. Yugi then grabbed his hand and got up.

"I'm..I'm mad at you."

Like a little baby Yugi quickly turned away trying not to face him. Atemu smirked with his cute actions.

"Yugi…"

As he called his name, he quickly grabbed him from behind and hugged him tightly.

"He's my cousin, my advisor."

Yugi felt..embarrassed. To be jealous at his family..he silently blushed. Feeling Yugi's face go red, Atem smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"He had returned from Rome. Shall there be a feast?"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"So be it, go and get ready, I'll be calling the servants."

Yugi quickly hugged Atem quickly and smiled. Yugi then ran out to go get his clothing.

* * *

"I'm so stupid, how can I-"

"you're not stupid."

It was the tall man.

"..hello-"

" I'm sorry you misunderstood. I think I should take back the kiss."

Seth then kissed Yugi gently.

"I hope that's the present I got for my return."

Seth winked and gently padded Yugi on his shoulder.

"I am Priest Seth, the advisor of Egypt. As I was told, you're the chosen one. Yes?"

"…yes…?"

"I bid you luck with the pharaoh."

Seth smiled and walked out.

Yugi confused, stared as the priest walked out.

…he was the famous priest? The magician?

"for the return of the Priest,"

People cheered, having a great time. Then suddenly, they heard noises outside the feast.

"I'll look, continue." The Seth told Atem.

"are you sure?"

"yes."

Then the magnificent man walked out.

* * *

Let's just say this is a prequel to Priest Seth's Secret. Another fanfic I wrote before this..hehe. Wana noe what happens? Try reading my fiction I hope you guys likey!

Have a GREAT holiday and create MANY MANY wonderful memories!!!


End file.
